This disclosure relates to a blade outer air seal (BOAS) assembly for a turbomachine and, more particularly, to a BOAS assembly having segments that are moved relative to each other to selectively communicate fluid.
Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a fan section, a compression section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. Turbomachines may employ a geared architecture connecting portions of the compression section to the fan section.
BOAS circumscribe arrays of blades in the compression section, turbine section, or both. Turbomachines have developed passive and active systems for controlling clearances of the gap between the outer air seal and the tip of the turbine blade. Significant and varied thermal energy levels may be concentrated in these areas. Cooling these areas is often difficult. Specific and dedicated components are used to provide flow and cooling, which adds weight and cost.